Threatening Family
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Sequel to Family & Revenge. Three months after beating Maleficent, Ben and Mal are settling nicely into parenthood. But when a new threat to the twins appears and the couple have to think about how to handle Senior year, how will them and their family cope?
1. Three Months Later

**Hey guys, so I wasn't planning to upload this so fast but it turns out that once I started writing I simply couldn't stop. I hope you like this sequel to Family & Revenge. Please review and let me know what you think x**

Three months. It had been three months since Mal had defeated Maleficent once more and her babies had been born. Even though they were six weeks early baby Belle and baby Adam were perfectly healthy. The purplette had yet to leave them for more then half an hour. Fairy Godmother had allowed her to complete the rest of her work form home until the beginning of the school year but she couldn't bare to be away from them. She loved them more then she could say.

But there was always the thought in the back of her head about who the villain was that was off the Isle but they hadn't seen. Mal had this awful feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was about to happen, but she pushed that feeling aside. She wasn't going to let anything spoil her happiness. She wasn't able to enjoy her pregnancy as much as she should have, due to the stress of Maleficent, she wasn't about to let anything stop her enjoying motherhood. As she sat in the nursery between her two babies, she couldn't help but gaze lovingly down at them.

"Mal, honey." A voice said startling the purplette. As she looked towards the door she found her husband stood there smiling gently at her. "You need to come and get some sleep. Shelby is here to protect them." He told his wife.

As Mal glanced at the floor between the babies cribs her eyes landed on Shelby. The tiger never left the twins side if Ben and Mal couldn't be there. She had made a promise to Mal to protect the twins and that was a promise she intended to keep. "I know." The purple haired teen responded. "I just can't help but worry about them. What if something happens to them while I'm not here." She said, glancing back at her babies again before looking at her husband.

Smiling Ben moved towards the love of his life and reached for her hand, helping her to stand from the rocking chair. "Shelby will let us know of something isn't right with the twins. Come to bed. We have a long week ahead of us. The twins are getting coronated today, we have the new Isle kids coming during the week and then we have Audrey and Jay's wedding at the weekend." He said, pulling a reluctant Mal from the room. She didn't want to leave her babies but she knew Ben was right. She needed to rest and be there for her twins.

Early afternoon found Mal and Audrey dressing the twins. The twins coronation was due to start at three, it was now almost two and the twins still weren't dressed. "They don't like getting dressed to they?" Audrey asked as she once more placed a white baby grow on little Adam.

"Nope." Mal responded as she fastened the back of Belle's dress again. The two babies had thrown up on their outfit each time the pair had attempted to dress them. Thankfully Mal had been able to magically clean them each time but it was getting ridiculous now. The two teens breathed a sigh of relief as the two babies finally stopped spewing on their clothes. "Come here my beautiful baby girl." The purple haired mother said as she lifted her infant daughter off of the changing table, smiling as she watched her son snuggle into Audrey's arms.

It was then the two teens heard someone behind them. Turning they found Ben stood int eh doorway but he quickly moved to take his son. "You guys ready?" He asked, receiving nods from the teens. "Then let's go." He stated.

The drive to the Cathederal was quiet. The twins slept the entire way there and Mal was far to lost in her own thoughts to contibute any kind of conversation to her husband. Before she knew what was happening the car was coming to a stop outside the Cathederal. With a sigh Mal turned to gather her daughter but a hand on her arm stopped her. "Mal, what's wrong?" Ben asked his wife, concerned.

"I'm just worried." Mal admitted. Ben couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his wife at this statement. "I mean Belle is about to be crowned as the heir to our throne. I'm worried it'll be too much pressure for her at sixteen. I mean you married me a few months after your coronation so I could help you, Belle might not have that help."

The teen king couldn't help but smile at his queen. "I know but maybe that's something we can bring up at our next council meeting. My parents were forced into creating that law but if we can get enough people on our side maybe we can change it from 16 to 18 or maybe even 21." Ben said and Mal leant over the twins and kissed his passionately. He always knew just what to say to ease her worries.

Belle and Adam actually being coronated passed by in a blur. Before they knew it small crowns were being placed in the twins little heads. "People of Auradon, I present to you Princess Isabelle and Prince Adam of Auradon." Fairy Godmother exclaimed happily to the crowd, all of whom curtsied to the royal family.

As the crowd rose, Ben and Mal shared a smile. But the look quickly fell from their faces as a large cloud of green smoke gathered in the centre of the Cathederal. Everyone's mind immediately remembering Ben's coronation. "It can't be. Not again." Mal whispered as Fairy Godmother, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Jane, Belle and Adam rushed to the four royals on the dais. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos not believing their eyes as the smoke began to clear.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. I know not a lot happens but I felt this was as good a place as any to stop this chapter. Chapter two will carry on from where this chapter ends. Although I should note that while my chapters are uploading for some reason on some of my stories people are not getting emails. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Threats

As the smoke cleared no one other then the VK's knew who they were looking at. The Auradon kids and royals couldn't help but be confused. Here were four teen crashing the twins christening but they all looked like the original four Isle children. Mal handed her three month old daughter to Audrey before stepping forward, Evie, Carlos and Jay following her actions.

"Well, well. Look at you Mal." The tallest teen said. Mal's glare hardened as she took in the sight of her twin brother, Malice. His blonde spikey hair with natural purple tips, his bright green eyes, he hadn't changed since Mal had left the Isle and as she looked at who was with him, she noticed they hadn't either. "To think that you got married, became Queen and had twins, yet you didn't even invite your own brother to come to Auradon and see it all. I'm quite upset about that." He told her, clearly faking his hurt.

What shocked everyone was when he used the word brother. No one knew Maleficent had another child, Mal certainly hadn't mentioned anything. But before Mal could speak Jay did. "There's a reason you weren't invited now what the hell do you four want?" The long haired ex theif demanded to know. He would have moved in front of Mal but he wanted to make sure he could still see Audrey, to protect her if necessary. She was almost five months pregnant now and certainly not moving as fast as she used to.

A sigh came from the other male teen drawing the four original VK's attention to him. "Now Jay is that any way to talk to your brother?" The boy asked, causing another round of gasps to be heard. If the two male teens were sibling to the original VK's then it was a logical conclusion that the others were as well.

Jay scoffed at his brother, before he could stop himself. "Screw you, Jamie." She spat at the shorter haired brunette. Jamie's hair was considered longer then normal for a boy but wasn't al long as Jay's, Jamie's hair fell to just past his chin. "So I'll ask again, what the hell do you want?" He repeated.

"Well.." The blue haired teen stepped forward, linking her hand with the other female teen there. "We thought we'd be nice and give you a little bit of warning."

"Warning about what?" The purple haired teen snapped. She'd had enough of listening to these four. All she wanted to do was enjoy her babies day, yet these four were stopping her from doing that. But Mal could also see that the two girls looked upset and guilty about whatever they were here to say. The purplette couldn't help but wonder if maybe these two could be swayed to being good. Maybe Evie and Carlos' sisters had some good in them and maybe with a bit of help they can find that part of themselves.

Malice laughed at his sister as Mal tried to keep her emotions in check and not let the teen bother her. "I'm warning you that everything you hold dear" He started to explain, looking over Mal's shoulder as he did. "you will soon lose." He stated. Malice's eyes lingered on the twins, who were being protectively held by Ben and Audrey. "You will pay for what you did to our mother." He said causing Mal to worry.

But she pushed her worry to one side for now, lighting her hands on fire. "You even try and touch them I'll make you regret it." The purplette growled out.

"Relax, I'm not here to have my revenge now." Malice said, an evil grin forming across his face.

The purplette slightly relaxed her fighting stance as she took in his words. "Then why come and tell me?" She questioned. If Malice wanted revenge then why would he tell her. Surely he would keep himself hidden and strike when it was best for him.

An evil smile spread across Malice's face as Mal asked her question. "Because I find the thought of you worrying which of your friends will suffer my wrath first extremely entertaining." He stated.

Before either of them could say anything else Evie's voice was heard. "Eva, why are you doing this?" She asked her twin. The only difference between the two girls was Eva's hair had more black in then Evie's and Evie was slightly taller. The blunette looked between her twin sister and Carlos' older twin sister, Carla. Unlike Carlos her hair was fully black except for one white streak.

"Because you four need to pay for betraying us." Jamie said, not giving Evie's sister a chance to respond herself. His eyes moved to look behind the four VK's at the large group of people they now called family. Jay's brother's eyes immediately landed on the pregnant brunette holding the new Princess of Auradon before turning back to the long haired ex-thief. "I have to say Jay, you could have done worse. I can't wait to see that baby." He told Jay, smirking evilly.

Mal couldn't help but growl at this. To threaten her was one thing but to threaten her unborn niece/nephew was an entirely different. Smirking Malice stepped forward, causing Adam, Fairy Godmother and Jane to surround her, with Jay, Evie and Carlos stepping closer as well. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything yet. But mark my words Mal you will suffer and our mothers plan will be executed." He stated before green smoke surrounded Malice, Jamie, Eva and Carla.

Even as the smoke cleared to show the four uninvited guests had gone Mal remained tense, until she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her. "Calm down, Mal. They've gone." Ben told his wife as she turned into his embrace, her eyes immediately locking onto her children who were in Evie and Belle's arms. Audrey, the purplette noticed, was in the arms of Jay.

"Yeah, but for how long." Mal sighed as her eyes swept over their family.

Ben gently kissed Mal's forehead before pulling her into his body, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "It doesn't matter. We will come up with a plan so that no one gets hurt and we can put them back on the Isle." He explained and Mal nodded into his chest. She had to believe him, for the sake of her children and unborn niece/nephew they had to sort something out.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think x**


	3. New VK's

It had been a few days since the twins christening and Mal was becoming more paranoid by the day. Today was the first time since then that she was about to leave her children. She was boyond worried that something was going to happen to her babies, even though they would be with Ben and Mal's parents. She was currently looking at her babies as they slept in their basonets in the living room.

"Honey, we need to go." Ben said to his wife as he walked into the room, his parents following him inside.

The purplette sighed as she turned to face her family. "I know but I just don't feel right leaving them." She told her family. "Not after Malice's threat." Mal said. Her twin brother was right about once thing, she was constantly worried about who would receive Malice's anger first.

Adam moved towards the purplette hugging her tightly. "I promise nothing will happen while they're with us." He told his daughter-in-law. "I won't let anything happen to them." The former king stated. "But if it'll make you feel better you can check on them with this." The father and grandfather said, handing Mal Evie's magic mirror.

Mal couldn't help but be shocked as she looked between Adam, Ben and Belle. Smiling Belle took a step closer to her daughter, pullling her into a hug as she did. "We thought today might be hard for you so we had a talk with Evie. She's agreed you can borrow it for as long as you need." The brunette explained. The purplette couldn't help but smile broadly at this. They had found a way for her to be able to check on her family without bothering them all the time. This was perfect for Mal.

"Thank you." She said, hugging her parents one last time. She quickly walked over to the basonets before kissing her babies on their foreheads. "I'll see you soon. Mommy loves you both." She told the twins before taking Ben's hand and allowing him to lead her out of the castle and towards the school. The summer holidays had almost finished and the royal couple had invited three new VK's over to Auradon Prep.

Half an hour later the pair were once again stood in front of Auradon Prep with Fairy Godmother, looking at the new VK's. The headmistress had just given her usual speech about curfews and such, the rest was now down to Mal and Ben. "King Ben and Queen Mal are going to show you around and I will see you later on." The older fairy told them, smiling at them, before leaving.

Ben and Mal then stepped forward, offering a smile to the new VK's. "It's so nice to finally meet you all, I'm Ben." The teen King introduced himself. "And I believe you all know my wife Mal." He said.

Smiling Mal took a step towards the new VK's. "Hey guys, so I know this is all new but there is still a week until school starts and the other students will be arriving. We thought you might like the extra time to settle in." The purplette explained to them. "Freddie, Holly, Diego, Carlos, Evie and your room mates have all agreed to come back a week early so if you guys need anything don't hesitate to let one of them know." She said. Mal recognised all three of them. Even though she hasn't seen them in over a year Claudine, Hadrey and Harriett hadn't changed one bit.

"I have a question." Claudine Frollo stated as she stepped towards Mal. "Why was Gaston Jr sent back to the Isle?" The daughter of Frollo asked the purplette and her husband. The other two teens shared a look before nodding, signalling they also were curious.

"That's a story for another day." Mal said, really not wanting to talk about him right now. "So how about we show you where you'll be staying?" She asked. The three new VK's nodded so ben and Mal turned and headed towards the dorms.

A few short minutes later Mal arrived at a very familiar door, one that used to be hers. "Harriett, this is your dorm." The purplette said to the daughter of the Queen of Hearts as she pushed the door open, allowing the redhead to enter the room. "Harriett I'm sure you remember Evie, she'll be your room mate." She explained. The redhead nodded and the now four teens left them to get better acquainted.

Showing the other two their dorms. Hadrey, the daughter of Hades, seemed to get along with Lonnie immediately and while Claudine was shy she seemed to become friendly with her room mate Jane. Mal and Ben just hoped they would fit in as well as the others had. The purplette had tried to pick people who were never really evil on the Isle but she hadn't seem them for a year and in a place like the Isle a lot can change in that amount of time.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Audrey & Jay's Wedding

Since Audrey was still living at Castle Beast, Ben and Mal had said her and Jay could have their wedding at the castle. The engaged couple had wanted an outdoor wedding and reception so with the former Queen's permission they were getting married in Belle's famous rose garden. Mal was currently in what they had dubbed Audrey's room helping the brunette get ready. Mal was lacing up the back of the princess' dress while Evie put the finishing touches to her make up.

Evie had done a really good job on Audrey's dress. It was a white dress with an a-line skirt and a sweetheart neckline. But the details and embroidery was burgundy and pink. Which tied in with the bridesmaid dresses Mal, Evie, Lonnie, and Jane were wearing. The were in knee length, burgundy, strapless dresses with (much to Mal's annoyment) pink detailing. Once Mal and Evie were done with their jobs Jane, Audrey's maid of honor, stepped forward and placed the brunette's tiara on her head.

It was then that a knock was heard at the door. Smiling Mal moved to answer it and wasn't surprised to find Ben stood there. Audrey had asked her if it was okay before she had asked Ben to walk her down the aisle. Two months ago she had tried to ask her father but it seemed they were still listening to Leah and the three of them had refused to even attend Audrey's wedding. Mal and Ben had been expecting the brunette to breakdown and cry but her response to her father had been to say that she had all the family she needed already around her.

"You ready?" Ben asked the brunette princess. Audrey nodded to him and smiled. She couldn't believe her wedding day was finally here and in a couple of weeks she would be finding out if she was having as little boy or a little girl.

The girls all shared a smile with each other before heading out of the room, Ben linking his arm with Audrey's as they walked towards the stairs. The wedding was beautiful. Mal's smile continued to grow throughout the ceremony. Before she knew it the couple were reciting their vows and she couldn't help but smile at Carlos as he stepped forward to give Jay Audrey's ring. She was so happy Jay had chosen Carlos as his best man.

"Audrey." Jay said as he slid the ring onto her finger. "When I met you I instantly felt drawn to you. It was like my heart knew something that my brain refused to process. I'm so glad that you let me into your life and I can't think you enough for the gift your giving me in a few months. I love you." He told her.

The brunette took Jay's ring from Jane and shared a happy smile with Mal before turning to face her husband. "Jay, when I met you I have to admit, I thought you would be like your father. But the more I got to know you the more I realized how wrong I had been. You're nothing like him and I am just so thankful I let you into my heart and life because I honestly don't know what I'd do without you now."

The pregnant brunette couldn't help but shed a few tears as Fairy Godmother said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Jay didn't waste a second. He immediatley stepped towards his pregnant wife and pulled her in for a gently but passionate kiss. The crowd errupted into applause for the couple as they broke apart and turned to face everyone. The smiles on their faces showed everyone how truly happy they were.

The chairs were quickly cleared to a side to make a kind of dance floor and the reception started immediately. Everyone quickly began to enjoy themselves and Mal found herself not worrying about what her brother was up to for the first time in almost a week. She didn't even worry when Belle and Adam said they were going to put the twins down for a nap. The purplette merely thanked them as they came back out and handed her the baby monitor.

Everyone got into the swing of the party but things went down hill when Jay left Audrey with Mal to go get his brunette wife a drink. As the two girls chatted she immediately felt the presence of magic. The purple haired teen spun around to the cloud of green smoke which was now clearing, silently cursing under her breath. She knew immediately it was her brother Malice but what surprised her was that it was only Jamie with him, even more surprising was the fact they were holding hands. Sure she had known the two girls were together, they had for years, but her brother dating Jay's twin was a surprise to her.

"What are you doing here?" Mal demanded to know.

Malice quickly waved his hand freezing everyone else in the garden but the purplette and Audrey. Mal immediately placed herself in front of her pseudo sister to protect her and the baby if it was needed. "We came to make my brother pay." Jamie stated, causing Mal's eyes to glow green. For the first time since being pregnant her anger felt like it was consuming her body.

A hollow, emotionless laugh came from the purple haired Queen. "How!?" She demanded to know. This may be her twin brother but she has already defeated her mother, she wouldn't think twice about going against her brother if she needed to.

"By doing this." Malice said as he flicked his hand. Faster then Mal could stop it green smoke was conjured from his hand and hit Audrey's slightly swollen stomach. The purplette immediately turned to see if the princess was okay but as she did she saw Audrey looking frightened and her stomach growing at an alarming rate.

"What the hell did you do!?" The purple haired Queen shouted at the two teens who were smirking happily, as she turned to face them again.

Their smirks only grew as they looked at the frightened brunette. "Unlike our mother, I'm not waiting to get my revenge." Malice stated. At this Mal simply let her anger take over. She didn't care if she hurt them either. Conjuring the most powerful fireballs she could she threw two simultaneously, one hitting each of the smug teens wiping the smiles off of their faces as they stumbled back. Mal however continued her attack on them until they were forced to retreat.

As they disappeared Mal smirked. "Mal." Audrey called out to her and the purplette turned instantly to find not only had the others not unfrozen but Audrey's waters had just broke, in the wetness on her dress was anything to go by. The purplette Queen was by her friend/pseudo sister's side in a second, grabbing her hand in comfort. "What did they do to my baby?" Audrey asked.

Mal could hear how scared she sounded and honestly didn't know how to react. Using almost all of her magic Mal managed to unfreeze everyone just as Audrey started getting contractions and her twins could be heard crying inside the castle. The purplette immediately thought to worst. "Ben! The twins!" She shouted causing Ben and Adam to run into the castle and up to the nursery while Mal held onto Audrey's hand, her and Jay slowly helping her to the castle's hospital wing. The purplette just prayed everything would be alright.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. A New Arrival

Ben and his father took the stairs of the castle two at a time, each grabbing a sword off of the wall on their way. Neither knew what they were about to walk into but both were prepared to fight for the twins if they had to. As they walked in they were shocked and horrified at what they saw. Malice and Jamie were stood in the centre of the room, Jamie holding baby Adam while Malice tried unsuccessfully to break through the lavender force field baby Belle had placed around herself. Both twins were crying, loudly.

"Put my son down and step away from my daughter." Ben demanded finally gaining the attention of the two Villain Kids.

Malice and Jamie laughed at Ben and Adam before Jay's twin spoke. "And what are you going to do if we don't?" The long haired theif asked. Ben and Adam immediately raised their swords causing Jamie to chuckle. "Please, we all know you won't use them for fear of hurting this little... thing." He said and Ben couldn't help but hear the truth in his words.

But before either King could retaliate Malice spoke. "Come on, Jamie. We'll come back for the other brat later." He said before grasping Jamie's free hand (the one not holding little Adam) and transported the pair of them out of there.

Ben immediately rushed over to his daughter, who dropped the force field when she only sensed her family in the room. The teen King immediately rushed to pick up his infant daughter, his mind immediately wondering where they had taken his son. The young King checked his daughter for any obvious injuries and sigh a little in relief as he didn't see any. But he then turned to his worried father. "How the hell an I going to tell Mal?" He asked his father, the former King of Auradon, who was also worried about how that conversation would go. Both royals knew Mal would probably want blood spilt over this, even if it was her brother behind this.

 **Meanwhile...**

Mal and Jay eventually got Audrey inside the castle and to the hospital wing, with a lot of help from Belle, but the brunette's contractions were extremely frequent by the time they got her on the bed. As the purplette released the brunette she turned to face her mother. "How long till the doctor gets here?" She asked, knowing Belle had already rung.

"Half an hour." Belle said, not missing the disbelief on Mal's face.

Audrey screamed as another contraction hit her. "We can't wait that long." Mal said, as the brunette on the bed gripped Jay's hand tightly. "Isn't there anything you can do? Can't you help Audrey deliver the baby till the doctor gets here or something?" The purple haired Queen questioned. She knew for a fact that if anyone could help it would be Belle. The purplette just hoped someone did something for Audrey soon, she had been through enough today without something happening to the baby as well.

The purple haired Queen magically changed all their outfits into something more comfortable just as Audrey screamed, another contraction hitting her. "God! This hurts!" She shouted as she gripped Jay's hand. The contraction passed and the brunette lifted her head off of the pillow and looked at Belle and Mal. "I really need to push, right now." She said and the former Queen of Auradon immediately looked worried. She knew the doctor wouldn't be there for a while and she couldn't leave the brunette to do this alone.

"Okay. Just let me check you Audrey and we will go from there." She told the worried soon-to-be mother. The former Queen had never been more thankful for all those awkward lessons on how to deliver a baby then she was right then. She had taken them in case she had to help Mal but it seemed that fate had other plans for those skills.

As Belle moved closer to the end of the bed Mal was about to go up to Audrey when she noticed green smoke gathering in the corner of the large room. "Shit!" The purplette cursed under her breath. She walked towards the smoke, placing a protective force field around Belle, Audrey and Jay as she did so.

"Audrey, as your next contraction hits I need you to push, okay?" Mal heard Belle tell Audrey as the smoke cleared to reveal Malice and Jamie again.

Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes at the pair of them. "You know I'm getting rather sick of the sight of you both." She told her twin and his boyfriend. She watched as the pair smirked at her, before her brother sent her flying into the barrier she had placed around the others. She couldn't help but grunt at the force with which her back collided with the barrier.

As she took a steo forward she heard Audrey's pained yet worried voice. "Mal!" She shouted before another contraction hit her. Only this time Mal could tell she was pushing the baby out. It also meant Mal had to finish this fast. She couldnt let them get to Audrey and Jay's baby.

"You know that's not a nice thing to say Mal." Jamie told her as the purplette conjured magic balls in her hands. "So just let us have the brat and we will be on our way." He said and Mal couldn't help but scoff at this.

"Over my dead body." She stated.

Jamie and Malice laughed at this comment from the purple haired Queen. "That can be easily arranged." He told his twin sister as he stepped forward, finally releasing Jamie's hand as he did so. What he wasn't expecting was the immediate attack from Mal. The first couple landed, knocking him back slightly but he managed to block the others.

When Mal stopped for a second to check on Audrey behind her Malice took the opening, blasting the purplette into the wall. The teen mother felt her head hit the wall with quite a bit of force but refused to stay there with Audrey and Jay's baby at stake. Mal got back up as fast as she could but stayed near the wall, as she was a little unsteady on her feet. She immediately began conjuring and throwing fireballs but as one passed Malice and almost hit Jamie she knew how to get to him. Her brother turned to make sure his boyfriend was okay before turning back to her. At that moment a loud piercing cry echoed around the room, signalling the baby had arrived and Mal knew she had to end this now.

Using as much magic as she could muster she conjured the most powerful magic ball she could and threw it at Jamie, hitting her target and knocking him out. Malice immediately ran to his boyfriend before looking at Mal, his eyes glowing brightly. "Believe me, this isn't over." He stated before transporting himself and Jamie away once more.

After a few minutes when Mal was sure he was gone she lowered her force field and walked towards the exhausted looking brunette. She noticed how happy her brother and Audrey looked but she also noticed the smile her mother was wearing. As she stepped up to Audrey the brunette immediately turned to her. "Mal, are you okay?" She asked and Mal simply nodded her eyes on the adorable baby in Audrey's arms.

"I'm fine. So, boy or girl?" She asked. The pair had not found out as they hadn't gone for their five month scan yet so it was a complete surprise to everyone.

Mal was shocked when the small bundle was passed to her. "Mal we'd like for you to meet you goddaughter, Rosalie Malia." Audrey said and Mal couldn't help but look at the brunette with tears in her eyes. "After everything you just did to save her we felt it was only right that she have your name as her middle name, but I wasn't calling my daughter Maleficent was so we went with Malia." Audrey explained to the purplette.

"I'm honored guys. Thank you." She said before her eyes drifted to her goddaughter once more. For the sake of the three babies that were in the firing line Mal just hoped they could stop their siblings before they were able to get their hands on any of them.

 **Author's Note: So I know this chapter is longer then usual for this story but I hope you don't mind. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	6. Mal Wants Revenge

It took half an hour after little Rosalie was born for the doctor to turn up. So while Audrey and the baby were getting checked over Mal went to find Ben and check on her twins, simply to put her mind at rest. She hadn't heard from Ben since she had sent him to make sure the twins were okay. Slowly she made her way up to the nursery, ignoring the nagging feeling in her stomach that something was wrong. She assumed she was just being paranoid after everything that had happened.

But as she walked into her babies room and noticed Ben stood there holding Belle but neither their father nor little Adam was anywhere to be seen. "Hey Mal, how's Audrey and the baby?" Ben asked. He was genuinely concerned for their health and well-being but her also wanted to delay the inevitable conversation, which he knew was coming.

"They're both okay, no that's to Malice and Jamie. They turned up and tried to take Rosalie." She explained to Ben but immediately noticed his confused face. "Audrey and Jay have a daughter. They named her Rosalie Malia." Mal told her husband who smiled as she took their daughter. "Where's Adam?" The purplette asked and Ben's smile immediately dropped. He just didn't know how to tell her that their son was missing. "Ben, where is our son?" She asked again, concern and worry lacing her voice this time. If Ben wasn't telling her immediately then she knew something was wrong.

Sighing Ben locked his sad eyes onto Mal's worried ones. "I'm sorry Mal. By the time me and dad go up here they had Adam already. I couldn't stop them without hurting him. The only reason they didn't get Belle was because she had placed some kind of force field around herself." He explained. He studied his wife's face watching her fury cover her pale, beautiful features.

"Where's Shelby?" Mal practically growled. Ben had never heard such anger from her before, even when Maleficent was threatening her and the twins.

"Dad called a vet and took her to be checked over after telling the others what had happened and asking them to come up with a plan. They're all in the library. Shelby was unconscious in the corner of the room when we got here. She had a pretty bad cut on her side as well." The teen King explained. Mal nodded before turning and marching from the room. Ben instinctively followed his wife and daughter worried about them.

Ben followed her all the way downstairs and into the library. Mal didn't bother to be queit as she stormed into the library, slamming the door into the bookshelf behind it. "Mal!?" Evie, Belle and Jane exclaimed but one look at the purplette's face and they stayed were they were.

The large group in the library consisted of Belle, Fairy Godmother, Evie, Carlos, Jane, Doug, Ellie, Freddie, Holly, Diego, Chad, Lonnie and Aziz. All of them watched as Mal gently laid baby Belle in the basinet in the corner of the room before she turned back to face them. "Do we have any leads?" Mal asked, not bothering to conceal her anger at the situation. Reluctantly they all shook their heads causing Mal to shake slightly in anger. Seeing this Ben immediatley walked up to Mal and wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping it would calm her. She leant into his embrace but she certainly didn't calm. "I don't particularly care how you do it but you find me something. They will pay for taking my son." She stated.

None of them dared to question the purple haired Queen, the look on her face and the tone of her voice showed them just how serious she was being. Turning in his embrace and allowed Ben to hold her properly before she whispered to him. "I know you won't like this Ben bu tI want revenge for this." She told him and Ben couldn't help but smile sadly at his wife. He was just as angry as she was but he had let his sadness show through rather then his anger.

"I'll help believe me." He stated shocking her by letting his own anger through. "Just don't do anything too evil okay." He said and Mal nodded. She would get revenge for them kidnapping her son, no matter what it took.

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter is a little short but I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	7. Trying To Find Adam

It had been a fair few hours since Mal's son had been taken and the group had tried everything they could think of to magically locate Prince Adam. Evie had tried her mirror, Jane, Freddie, Mal and Fairy Godmother had tried every location spell they could find, Carlos and Diego had hacked the CCTV cameras of Auradon hoping to find them but none of their tries worked. It only caused Mal to become more angry. It seemed her twin brother had managed to block every attempt to find her son.

When Mal heard the door to the library open she saw he dad enter but no Shelby, she immediately assumed the worst. "Dad, where's Shelby?" She asked the minute he was in the room.

"She's okay." He responded moving to hug his wife. "They stitched up her side and she's awake, they're keeping her in for observation. How's Audrey?" He asked. Adam had had to rush off with Shelby before knowing if Audrey and the baby were okay. He regretted it but he knew he had to get Shelby seen to ASAP.

Smiling a little Mal answered him. "She's doing okay. They've had a little girl that they've called Rosalie. Mom was amazing." She said causing confused looks from both Ben and Adam. Mal looked at Belle, who nodded. "The doctor wouldn't get there in time so mom delivered the baby." She told her family, noticing everyone except Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jane, Fairy Godmother and Ellie. Adam quickly turned to kiss his wife on the cheek. She never ceased to amaze him, even after all these years of being in a relationship with her.

"Yeah, but the only reason I was able to do that was because of Mal." She told them all before going on to explain how Mal fought her brother and Jamie, saving Rosalie from the pair.

Mal had hoped when this started that her brother and Jamie could be persuaded to be good but now she could see there was no hope for them. They were truly evil and Mal couldn't help them. But they would pay for taking her son, that Mal would make sure of. What worried Mal was seconds later her daughter started crying and conjured a force field around herself. To say Fairy Godmother and Mal were shocked with her use of magic would be an understatement. They had spoken about this and the older fairy had assured Mal that there magic wouldn't present itself until they were over two years old.

But more important then that was figuring out why she was behaving this way. Mal immediately rushed to her daughter as did the rest of the group left in the library. "Thats what she was doing when he ran into their bedroom earlier, when Jamie and Malice had Adam." Ben stated, shocked to see Belle reacting this was again. The purple haired Queen shared a look with Evie and Jane as the trio realized why the infact was reacting like this. It was her way of protecting herself against danger.

What Mal didn't expect was what happened next. She stepped out of her daughters force field with Evie, Jane and Ben, all of them ready to fight Malice and Jamie to protect little Belle. But instead of seeing the two VK's the library door burst open and Freddie rushed in. "Mal you need to hurry!" The teen exclaimed before running back our of the room. Confused and worried Mal, Ben, Evie and Jane rushed after Freddie as she ran through the castle. A chill ran through Mal as she realized Freddie was leading them to the hospital wing, where Audrey, Jay and Rosalie were.

The purple haired half fairy wasn't sure what had happened but she immediately felt guilty. She had been that concerned with finding her son she had forgotten to protect her goddaughter. The thought of something happening made her feel awful. As they followed Freddie into the room Audrey, Jay and Rosalie had been in. The quartet immediately ran over to Jay, who was sat on the floor against the wall.

"Jay? What happened?" Ben asked as Mal scanned the room, becoming concerned when she didn't see Audrey or Rosalie. Mal turned her concerned gaze towards her brother and immediately noticed the bruise forming on the side of his face.

The long haired ex thief groaned as he turned his head to look at Mal and Ben. "Malice." Jay stated and Mal growled slightly hearing her twin's name. She knew he was responsible for this but hearing Jay say it spiked her anger. "He knocked me out and when Freddie woke me up Audrey and Rosalie were gone." He said gazing longingly at the now empty bed and bassinet that had held two of the most important people in Jay's life.

Mal carefully took Jay's hand, crouching naxt to her husband. "We will get them back and he will pay. I promise." She told him. Her eyes glowing a luminous green as her anger continued to rise.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	8. Somewhere In Auradon

**Somewhere in Auradon...**

Eva and Carla were holding hand and looking worriedly into the 'room' which now held Audrey, Rosalie and Adam. They weren't sure how they felt about this. But before they could decide they were pushed into the room and as they turned they saw Malice placing some kind of force field over the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eva demanded to know.

"Making sure you two stay here and don't go soft and tell those traitors what we have planned." Malice said while Jamie smirked over his shoulder. "So you're going to look after them. We don't care about her but the children we need healthy." He stated before the two teens left.

The teens shared a look as both babies began to cry. Eva and Carla looked over at Audrey who was slumped on a mattress in the corner. The girls didn't know what Malice had done to her but they were worried. Rosalie was picked up by Eva and Adam by Carla as the teens began calming the babies. "Is there anything we can do?" Carla asked her girlfriend. She meant everything in general and somehow Eva know that.

Sighing Evie's twin looked at her girlfriend before looking at Audrey in the corner. "I don't know." She admitted. "Unless one of us can find a way out of here there's no way to get to any of the others to tell them what's going on." She explained.

Carla couldn't help but look down at baby Adam sadly. "We can't let them turn the babies evil though, babe." She told Eva, both teens unaware that audrey had begun waking up and was listening to their conversation. "They're innocent and deserve the life we never had with their loving parents and families." She said, locking her eyes with her girlfriends.

"I know but I don't know what we can do." Eva said gesturing to the force field now covering the doorway. "But we have to do something." The teen stated. "We can't let these babies or Audrey suffer."

Audrey, who had been listening to the conversation couldn't help but smile slightly. "Thank you." She said gaining the attention of the other two teens immediately.

Eva walked over and placed baby Rosalie in Audrey's arms. "How are you feeling?" She asked the brunette, who smiled at her daughter.

They watched as Audrey checked her daughter over for any obvious injuries or bruises. She let out a sigh of relief as she noticed her daughter was okay but as she looked around she had no idea where they were. "I've got a headache but where are we?" Audrey said. Carla attempted to answer but found that her she couldn't answer and when Eva tried she couldn't either. They inwardly cursed Malice as they knew it was some kind of spell from him but there was nothing they could do. Audrey seemed to see the problem and decided to just ask them questions. "Did you mean what you said? About trying to get the babies home?" She asked.

Immediately both Eva and Carla nodded. "Do you know why Malice and Jamie are doing this?" Audrey asked as she held her daughter close to her chest. Both teens shook their heads. Eva and Carla knew what their outcome was going to be but they didn't know why they wanted to turn the babies evil, except for make Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos pay.

"Wouldn't one of you be able to climb out of the window and tell the others what's going on?" The brunette princess asked. The dating teens shared a look and Eva began shooing Carla towards the window after taking baby Adam out of her arms.

Carla gave her girlfriend a worried/curious glance. "You go, Carla. You can run faster then me and I'm a better liar then you are." She explained and reluctantly Carla took the last few steps towards the window. Slowly she was able to climb out of the window, which Eva was surprised Malice hadn't placed a force field around. The black/blue haired teen stepped towards her girlfriend who was now hanging out of the window. Audrey turned her head and allowed the two a moment of privacy as they kissed goodbye, not knowing how long it would be until they could see each other again. "Stay safe, Carla. I love you."

Smiling the black haired teen responded "I will. Look after yourself, Audrey and the babies. I love you too." before they shared one last kiss and Carla climbed down the wall. "She'll be okay right?" Eva asked Audrey.

"Of course. Mal, Ben, Jay, Carlos, Evie and the others will take good care of her when she gets to Auradon." The brunette princess said reassuringly and the two shared a small smile with each other. Eva looked out of the window and could see Carla running away from the building and she just hoped she would be okay and would make it to their siblings.

 **Author's Note: I apologise for the long delay between updates. I have had a personal loss I have been trying to deal with. I will now be back regularly and will upload another chapter in a couple of days as an apology. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys think x**


	9. Brave Or Incredibly Stupid?

It had been a week since Audrey, Rosalie and Adam were taken and Mal was quickly loosing both her patience and restraint. It had been a week since the purple haired queen had laid eyes on her son and she barely let her daughter out of her sight. Jay had been restless as well. Both parents had barely eaten, barely slept and it was starting to show. As Ben, Jane, Lonnie, Doug, Evie, Carlos, Ellie, Aziz, Lonnie, Chad, Freddie and Diego huddled around the table in the centre of the room Mal and Jay paced around them. The group had given up telling them to stop, they weren't listening.

As the pair listened to the group trying and suggesting different things to try and locate the missing family members Mal and Jay's anger grew. The wait was killing them. In the week they had been trying to find Audrey, Rosalie and Adam anything could have happened to them. The pair were snapped out of their thoughts as they heard the door open behind them. Mal and Jay immediately turned and Mal conjured a fireball while Jay took up a fighting stance. But the pair relaxing immediately as Shelby limped into the room.

"Shelby? Shouldn't you be resting?" Mal asked. The purplette gave Jay a look and the long haired ex-thief moved over to baby Belle, ready to protect her if necessary. As the purple haired Queen saw her daughter was safe she slowly led Shelby back out of the library and into the family room, where the fire was lit for her.

Mal carefully helped Shelby to lay down on her bed but the tiger refused to lay down fully. She had something she needed to get off of her chest first. "Mal, I'm sorry." The tiger apologized, thankful for the enchanted collar she had that allowed her to speak. The purplette was confused by this but before she could ask what Shelby meant the tiger continued. "I was supposed to keep the twins safe and I didn't. Adam is gone because of me." She explained before lowering her head sadly, preparing herself for Mal's anger.

But instead Shelby was pleasantly surprised when Mal shuffled closer and gently stroked the top of the tigers head. "Shelby, I don't blame you." Mal said. For the first time in a week her voice didn't hold any anger. Sure she was furious her son, sister-in-law and niece/goddaughter were missing but Shelby didn't need nor had she earned the purplette's anger. Mal couldn't shout at Shelby when she had almost died protecting her children. "You did all you could to protect the twins. You almost died protecting them. Sure I would have preferred if Adam hadn't been taken but you did all you could, for that I am eternally grateful to you." The Queen explained, much to Shelby's surprise.

The tiger had been expecting a lot of shouting and name calling, but instead she was getting comforted and told that she had done her best and Mal was grateful. It was certainly not what Shelby had been expecting. Shelby couldn't help but sigh happily as Mal continued to run her fingers through the tiger's fur. Both of them jumped as they heard a loud crash outside the room.

Mal was on her feet in seconds but turned back to Shelby as she noticed her trying to get up. "No Shelby, stay here." She told the tiger. Reluctantly Shelby laid back down, whimpering both in pain and from the fact that she can't help protect Mal at the moment. The purplette gave Shelby a sad, understanding smile before running out of the room. But the sight that greeted her was not the one she expected.

Evie looked furious as she had someone pinned to the floor while Jay looked on grinning, Carlos looked concerned and Ben was a mixture of the two as he held their daughter close. The others were stood in the doorway to the library watching the scene unfold. Mal took a few steps closer and couldn't help but growl at the sight of Carla, Carlos' twin sister, pinned face down under Evie with her hand being held behind her back. Evie and Mal shared a look before the blunette stood, pulling the black haired teen up with her.

"I can't decide if you coming here alone was brave or incredibly stupid." The purple haired Queen stated as she conjured a fireball in her hand.

Mal began walking closer but stopped when Carla spoke. "Mal please, I'm here to help." She told the purplette. "I can help you get Belle, Rosalie and Audrey back. I know what Malice and Jamie's plan is."

 **Author's Note: I know this is shorted then usual but I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you thought x**


	10. Malice's Plan

Mal stood staring at the black haired teen, who had stopped struggling against Evie's grip. The purplette wanted to believe her but she wasn't sure if she could. Before she could think any further Carla spoke. "Please, just let me explain." Carla begged the purple haired Queen. After sharing a look with the others Mal nodded to her, allowing her to continue. "Me and Eva had no idea what they were planning." She stated and Mal couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "We were forced off the Isle with our parents but when we got here, Malice over heard us talking about coming to find you and spelled us."

Shock crossed everyone's faces, except Mal's. It was just like her brother, taking peoples free will away from them. "He said we couldn't, that we had to help him with his plan if our parents failed. We wanted to warn you but because of the spell we couldn't say or do anything without his permission." Carla explained.

"So how are you here talking to us now?" Ben asked, passing Belle to Lonnie before moving to stand next to his wife. "Surely Malice wouldn't let you." He stated.

Sighing Carla looked between the King and Queen. "He removed the spell before he put us in the room with Audrey, Rosalie and Adam. He said something about the magic dome keeping the three of them in there would have cancelled the spell anyway." She explained. It was they she turned to Jay for the first time. "Audrey and Rosalie are okay, they miss you like mad but Eva is there looking after them."

Jay felt the tears gathering in his eyes at the mention of his wife and daughter. He hadn't even held his daughter yet and she was a week old already. He simply nodded to her before clearing his throat. "You said you knew what their plan was?" The long haired ex-theif asked, once he fully trusted his voice again.

Carla looked at the faces staring at her, unsure of how they would take the news. She was especially worried about Mal, Ben and Jay's reaction. "Yeah." She answered Jay's question. "He plans to wait until Belle is left alone and come back for her. He says he's found a way around her force field or something. Once he has her he plans to take them to the Isle and raise the three kids to be evil." The teen told them. Carla watched as fury took over all their faces.

"What about Audrey?" Ben asked, realizing that Carla hadn't mentioned her.

Carlos' twin couldn't look any of them in the eyes at this question. She suddenly found the floor very fascinating, something everyone noticed. "He said she wasn't important, so he plans to just leave her where they are now. He doesn't care about what happens to her." She muttered but they all heard what the black haired teen had said. Mal growled at this, it angered her to no end. She couldn't believe her brother would do this. "There's something else though." She stated and Mal immediately gave Carla her full attention. "Malice said he knew of a way to reverse the spell you cast on Maleficent and he was going to reverse it so she could have her revenge on you."

Ben immediately wrapped his arms around Mal as he noticed her starting to shake from anger and fear. "I'll have Fairy Godmother put a barrier around her cell, okay?" He whispered to his wife, who simply nodded to him but her eyes never left Carla's. She was looking for any hint of deception from the black haired teen. The purplette couldn't help but smile slightly when she didn't find anything. With a nod to Evie, Mal watched as Carla was let go and she and Carlos shared a hug.

As happy as Mal was that she was right and that Carla and Eva seemed to have some good in them, she knew they needed to act soon. She wasn't going to risk Malice being able to carry out his plan. "Can you tell me where they're hiding?" The purple haired Queen asked as she stepped closer to the black haired teen.

"Yeah, they're at Maleficent's castle in the Forbidden Mountains." She told the group and Mal's eyes widened.

"That's four days away in car!" She exclaimed, as she stepped forward so she was in front of the teen. That was when she noticed just how tired and run down Carla looked. "Tell me you didn't walk all this way!?" Mal asked and Carlos' eyes widened comically at this. Carla however simply shrugged but it was easy for the fairy to see that she was unsteady on her feet and completely exhausted. "Ben, can you and Carlos show Carla to one of the guest rooms while I get her something to eat?"

Ben moved towards his wife at her question and gently kissed her. "Of corse." He responded.

Once Ben and Carlos began to lead Carla upstairs mal turned to Evie and Jay. "I'll only be a few minutes. Look after Belle for me?" She asked her pseudo brother and sister.

Smiling they both nodded. "Of corse Mal." Evie responded. "Do you think we can trust her?" She asked the purplette. Mal simply smiled and nodded to the blunette before heading off to the kitchen. She knew they needed to work on a plan but they also needed to get Carla some food, heaven knows how long it took here to get here on foot.

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	11. A Plan Of Attack

After speaking to Mrs Potts and getting some food for Carla Mal headed back to the library. Mrs Potts had agreed to take the food up so Mal was free to go back to her friends and family and work out a plan with them. Now she knew where her son, niece/god-daughter and sister-in-law were there's no way she isn't going to rescue them.

Within a few minutes she was walking through the doors to the library and immediately moved to her daughters bassinet. Smiling at her peacefully sleeping daughter the purple haired Queen turned to the rest of the people in the room, immediately noticing the absence of Carlos. "Where's C?" She asked Jay and Evie, both of whom smiled at her.

But surprising Mal it was Ben who answered her question. "He decided to stay with his sister." He told her and the purplette couldn't help but smile. "There's more." He stated and that got the attention of the rest of the group. They hadn't heard this before. "I spoke with Fairy Godmother and Maleficent is missing from her cell, and Carla said that she escaped the day Audrey and Rosalie were taken. Which means it's taken her a week to get here and they may not even be there anymore." Ben explained, not missing the way his wife's eyes flashed green for a few seconds.

That was when Lonnie took a step away from the table and towards the purple haired Queen. "Well we were trying to come up with a plan but if Maleficent's already missing then I think we need to go sooner rather then later." She explained.

The others nodded their agreement as Chad moved to stand next to Lonnie. "As much as I really hate to say this, Lonnie is right. For all we know he could already be trying to figure out how to get Belle." The blonde prince stated and Mal nodded her agreement to them. She wasn't going to risk her daughter and she wanted her son back ASAP. The purplette knew Jay was thinking the same as well.

"Okay, so what if I transport us there? It will give us the element of surprise." Mal suggested as Fairy Godmother, Belle and Adam walked into the library.

"I'll transport you all. It won't drain my magic as much as it would yours, Mal. Also if Maleficent is there another pair of magical hands will come in handy." Fairy Godmother said and Mal smiled and nodded her agreement to this. She knew she would need to be at full magical ability for this plan to work.

Mal then turned to look at her friends/family. "Okay so Mom, Evie, can you stay will Belle? Stay next to her and her force field will protect you if you need it." She asked the pair.

"Of corse, sweetie." Belle responded, giving her daughter a sad smile as she did.

"Not a problem. I can take Malice and Jamie if they try anything." Evie assured the purplette.

Once more Mal nodded. "I say we hit them hard and fast so we can get Adam, Rosalie, Audrey and Eva out of there safely." The purplette stated earning agreeing nods from the others. "Okay so Ben, Dad, Ellie, Freddie, Jane, Lonnie Fairy Godmother, you guys are with me. Time to stop Maleficent and Malice once and for all." She stated and the group nodded to her. None of them dared to disagree with her when she is like this. "Jay, Chad, Aziz, Diego, you guys fine Audrey, Eva, Rosalie and Adam. Get them all out safely." She told them.

It was then that the door opened revealing Carla and Carlos. "I hope you don't think we're just going to stay here. We're coming to help you." The black haired teen stated as the pair of them entered the room. Seeing Mal was about to argue with her Carla quickly cut her off. "Mal I get that you want me to rest but I love Eva. I can't just sit here knowing she could be in trouble, please."

Reluctantly Mal nodded to them. "Okay, you two go with Jay, Chad, Aziz and Diego. Get the others out safely then we can get them home." She stated. "Everybody ready to go?" She asked.

"Wait." Lonnie said before pulling a large bag out from behind the chair next to her. "I thought these might come on handy." She stated, pulling out swords and throwing one to each person who didn't have magic. Once everyone who needed a sword had one and Belle and Evie were stood near her daughter Mal nodded to Fairy Godmother and blue smoke surrounded them all. Mal just hoped that everyone was okay.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for being gone so long guys, I'll be back regularly now. I know this chater is only short but there will be more longer chapters to come. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	12. Forbidden Forest

As the blue smoke cleared around them the group found themselves stood in the Forbidden Forest. Just the sight of it gave them the creeps but they all pushed those feelings to a side, they had to stay focused or their plan would never work. Looking up at the castle Mal shivered slightly. It looked like it had come right off the Isle of the Lost. Sharing a look with Jay the purplette nodded, causing the long haired ex-thief to lead Aziz, Chad, Diego, Carlos and Carla around to the side of the castle. The others stayed behind Mal waiting for her signal.

What surprised Mal was that neither Malice nor Jamie had sensed their magic and come out yet. Slowly Mal led her group towards the front of the castle but something didn't sit right with the purplette. "It's too quiet." She stated and the others nodded their agreement.

"I agree." Fairy Godmother said, causing Mal to turn to her. "They should have sensed my magic and come out to stop us by now." She explained and the purple haired teen worried more. Her twin brother was up to something, she just didn't know what. The lack of magical security or them to appear and try to stop them entering the building was disturbing her more then she would admit.

"Something's not right." Lonnie agreed with them as they all slowly walked closer to the building.

After a few minutes the group noticed someone opening the door to the castle but instead of malice or Jamie, their eyes fell on the rest of their group. Mal immediately spotted Jay carrying an unconscious Audrey and Aziz carrying an unconscious Eva, but there was no sign of Adam or Rosalie. The purplette immediately rushed over to the others, conforming that none of them had the two babies. "Where's Adam and Rosalie?" She asked Carlos.

The white haired teen sighed at his friend/sister before looking her on the eyes. "We don't know. They aren't anywhere inside and neither are Malice or Jamie." He explained and Mal couldn't stop the growl that escaped her lips if she tried. Her brother was really starting to annoy her now. She didn't care how but Mal knew she had to stop him. Fast. He had taken things way too far now. But before Mal could respond Ben beat her to it.

"Okay, why doesn't Fairy Godmother transport Jay, Audrey, Aziz, Eva, Carla and Carlos to the hospital so those two can get checked over and the rest of us will head back to the castle and work something out to find them, before they get Belle and head to the Isle." Ben suggested and everyone agreed. With some reluctance Mal watched as Fairy Godmother sent the six teens to the hospital in a cloud of light blue smoke before the same smoke began to surround them, she just hoped things were okay back at home.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Evie and Belle watched reluctantly as Fairy Godmother transported the group to the Forbidden Forest. They hated the fact that they couldn't help but they also knew that someone had to stay and watch the infant princess. No sooner had the blue smoke cleared the room did it begin to fill up with green smoke. Both Evie and Belle knew who that was. But surprising the pair it wasn't just Malice and Jamie that they saw. The two teens were holding little Adam and Rosalie as well, and stood behind them was a very angry looking Maleficent.

Just as baby Belle was about to conjure her force field Maleficent waved her sceptre throwing the former Queen out of a nearby window. Evie watched in shock at what had just happened. She knew she could hold off Malice and Jamie but she had no idea how she could hold off Maleficent. As the Mistress of all Evil turned her attention to the blunette, she immediately began throwing fire balls and magic balls at the teen. Evie quickly moved a little bit away from baby Belle so that one of the balls Maleficent was throwing didn't somehow get past her force field and hurt her.

The blue haired teen fought the best she could, dodging and blocking the various bits of magic Maleficent was throwing her way. But what was worrying her was that she hadn't seen or heard anything of Belle. The former Queen was like a mother to all of them and it was worrying the blunette that she didn't know what was happening.

Evie had managed to keep her eyes on Maleficent throughout the entire time they had been there but a particularly loud cry from the infant princess immediately drew her attention away from the evil fairy. "Let her go!" The blunette shouted, seeing Malice now holding Adam and Belle in his arms.

This distraction provided Maleficent the opportunity she had been waiting for. With the teen's attention elsewhere she conjured the most powerful magic ball she could, throwing it at the daughter of the Evil Queen. The Mistress of all Evil grinned as she watched the magic ball hit her target and Evie was thrown back into a book shelf. The force of the hit causing various books, boxes and glass photo frames to fall on top of the unconscious blunette. The three villains shared an evil laugh before Maleficent transported them away, the first part of their plan had been a success. They just hoped the rest would as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	13. Arriving Home

As the smoke around the group cleared they were met with the worst sight they could have possibly imagined, Belle's basinet was empty and the library was trashed. As Mal scanned the room she couldn't help but gasp as her eyes landed on the pile of books near the door, a hand sticking out from under them. "Shit!" Mal exclaimed as she ran over, recognising the blue nail varnish on the nails. "Dad, Ben, Chad, Lonnie help me!" She shouted as she rushed towards the pile.

The four immediately followed the purplette, all of them gasping as they saw what Mal had seen. Between the five of them it didn't take them long to move the books off of the unconscious blunette with Mal magically removing the shards of glass. Once everything was off of the teen Mal and the others stepped back so Fairy Godmother could magically check over the teen but the purplette quickly realized someone else was missing. "Lonnie, Diego, Jane, go with Evie to the hospital and someone call Doug. He needs to know." Mal stated before turning to the others. "You guys find out where they have taken my children and god daughter. They will pay for this." She said before her eyes scanned the room.

"Wait, where's mom?" Ben asked as he noticed his mom was nowhere to be seen. His question immediately gained Adam's attention as well.

Mal eyes continued to look around the room until they settled on the broken window on the opposite wall. "No." She whispered before running towards the window, Ben and Adam running behind her.

It didn't take the purplette long to cross the room and climb through the broken window. But the sight that met her made her blood run cold and she stopped in her tracks. She watched frozen as but her husband and dad ran towards the unconscious and bleeding brunette. The purple haired Queen couldn't believe her eyes but she could feel her eyes burning where they were glowing. Mal was so mad she didn't register Adam and Ben being transported to the hospital with Belle, when she came out of her thoughts she was staring at grass that was littered with pieces of glass.

"Mal, calm down." She heard Fairy Godmother say to her.

Without moving the purplette responded "Don't touch me." before walking away. She could feel her eyes burning and as she looked down she could see a purple glows surrounding herself. Mal had only seen herself like this when she was pregnant but she didn't have it in herself to worry about it right now, she didn't care why she was glowing. She was far too angry. Mal was angry at Malice, Jamie and Maleficent. But she was more mad at herself. The purplette hated herself for leaving her sister, mother and daughter at the castle with no magical protection. If she had been there to protect them or Fairy Godmother or even Jane they would still be okay and her daughter would still be here.

Even though she was angry the purple haired Queen climbed back through the broken window and into the library where she saw Fairy Godmother, Chad, Ellie and Freddie looking at her. As Mal looked at the four of them she felt her anger lessen and her sadness come to the surface. The purplette could feel her eyes tearing up but she refused to cry in front of others so she quickly ran out of the room.

Mal didn't even realize she had ran to the twins nursery, she slumped to the floor and finally allowed her tears to fall. She had tried to keep herself together since Adam had gone missing but she couldn't keep herself together any more. Everything was too much for her. The purplette felt herself being pulled into a hug and she knew by the feeling of magic coming from the other person that it was Fairy Godmother. Her brain was telling her to pull out of the older fairy's embrace or at the very least stop crying but she couldn't. The combination of her emotions and the comfort of being held meant she had no control over herself at the moment. But Mal knew one thing was for sure, Malice, Jamie and Maleficent would pay for taking her children and god daughter.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	14. Mal Sneaks Out

**Sorry for the delay in updates guys. I'll be back regularly now. I hope you like this chapter x**

* * *

1AM and the castle was as silent as could be expected. While almost everyone in the castle was asleep it most certainly wasn't a peaceful sleep. One person however was wide awake. Mal. As she looked around the library at a sleeping Fairy Godmother, Jane, Lonnie, Ellie and Ben she couldn't help but feel bad. It was her brother and Maleficent that were causing the problems and that were causing her friends and family to not only lose sleep but to get injured as well.

As she sat there she thought about everything that had happened. Jay's wife, Audrey, had her pregnancy magically accelerated before her and her newborn daughter were kidnapped. She was now in hospital without her daughter. Evie had been injured protecting Mal's daughter, so had Belle. Shelby had almost died protecting the twins. Mal knew she had to end this and fast.

With this thought in mind Mal stood from her seat and quietly walked out of the castle, towards the purple vespa Ben had surprised her with after the twins were born. "Noble steed, proud and fair. You shall take me anywhere." Mal recited before waving her hand over the vespa. She watched as her vespa glowed purple and she took a breath before sitting on the seat. With a wordless spell she cast a silencing charm around her so that no one could hear her as she started the vespa and drove away from her home.

She knew she should have left a note or tell someone that she had a plan and was going to get the kids back, but she knew someone would try and stop her. Mal couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of Maleficent and brother. She would stop them herself. It didn't take her long to ride across the water on her vespa but she held her breath as she approached the barrier to the Isle.

Mal was both shocked and relieved when her vespa drove through the barrier with no problems what to ever. She continued to drive through the streets of the Isle and the closer she got the Bargain Castle the angrier she got. The purplette was possitive she could feel her magic pulsing around her but she knew it was simply her mind playing tricks on her. There wasn't any magic on the Isle and she knew this. Mal just hoped the children weren't injured because her brother, Maleficent and Jamie would pay dearly if the babies were harmed in any way.

But a part of Mal wished that this could have happened in Auradon. At least them she could have used her magic to help her. But with her growing anger she seemed to forget that she was walking into a situation where it would be three on one. Her sole focus was beating the villains and saving her twins and Rosalie.

It wasn't long before she came to a stop outside the familiar building she felt her anger spike. She could hear crying coming from inside and she knew instantly it was Belle, between her daughter's cries she could hear the Mistress Of All Evil shouting at the infant. Mal was debating which way would be best to sneak in when she heard the evil fairy shout again. "Stop your constant crying or I'll make sure your not able to cry anymore!"

With a growl, Mal's mind was made up. She climbed off of her vespa and angrily stormed towards the front door. Had she not have been so angry she would have noticed that the front door was magically blasted off of its hinges before she had a chance to open it. But with her anger controlling her at the moment she failed to noticed as she stormed through Bargain Castle following the sound of her daughter's cries. It didn't take long for Mal to walk into the room where belle, Adam, Rosalie and Maleficent were.

As Maleficent took a step towards her daughter Mal made her presence know. "Stay the hell away from my daughter." The purplette growled. Maleficent turned toward the door and a shocked look on her face. But it wasn't the sight of Mal that had shocked her, it was the magic rolling off of her in waves.

 **Meanwhile...**

Ben began to stir and immediately had the feeling something was wrong. At that thought the young King and father was awake immediately. Noticing his wife missing the brunette began to panic and worry. After he got back from the hospital last night, leaving his father to look after his mother, he had noticed Mal becoming more and more distant but he thought nothing of it. But as he searched the castle for his missing purplette he worried.

Eventually Ben decided to check and see if her scooter was there. The minute he stepped into the garage his heart sank. The purple vespa was missing. Without a second thought he ran back to the library. "Guys, wake up!" Ben shouted, waking everyone up. "Mal's gone." He stated. Those two words were enough to wake everyone up and for them to grow concerned once more. Ben just hoped his wife wasn't doing anything reckless and that she had just gone for a drive around Auradon to clear her head.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	15. Give Me The Children

**So I just wanted to take a moment and thank each and every one of you who had followed, favorited and reviewed on this story. I would also like to personally thank MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery for letting me use Malice in this story x**

* * *

Fairy Godmother, Jane, Lonnie and Ellie were beyond shocked and worried at this news. Everyone had noticed Mal's distance but assumed it was her way of dealing with the stress. "Her scooter is gone as well. I think she's gone to the Isle." The young King explained. "We need to get there, now. She's alone and outnumbered."

"We'll do anything we can to help." Jane stated. She dreaded to think of what could possibly be happening on the isle right now. Mal was alone, outnumbered and god knows how long she had been there already. With a silent agreement they all stood and followed Ben to the garage where he took the keys for one of the family cars and after they were all inside he drove off for the Isle. All of them just had one thought in common, please let everyone be okay and for them not to be too late.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Give me the children." Mal ordered Maleficent. The Mistress of All Evil seemed to snap out of her shock at her daughter's words.

Smirking Maleficent took a step towards the angry purplette. "And why exactly would I want to do that when I can raise them to be evil and eventually destroy you and you family?" The evil fairy asked the young Queen. The older fairy knew she was getting to the teen and enjoyed seeing the purple haired teen so worked up.

What Maleficent didn't expect was for a evil smile to spread across the purplette's face. "The answer is simple." The young Queen stated. "Give me my children and god-daughter and I may just spare you." Mal said. The only things that could be heard in her voice was anger and honesty, something Maleficent noticed but refused to acknowledge. Mal could feel her anger rising to knew heights as her daughters pain filled cries filled her ears. "What the hell have you done to my daughter!?" The young mother snapped as she stormed past the evil fairy towards her daughter. As she looked down at her daughter's face she felt her eyes glowing. "Why does my daughter have a red mark in the shape of your hand on her face?" The purple haired teen growled.

Turning to face the Mistress of All Evil Mal's eyes were glowing extremely bright and the purple magical aura surrounding the teen was getting brighter as well. "If she stopped crying it wouldn't have happened." Maleficent stated as though it was nothing, like what she had done to her granddaughter was completely normal/natural. "It was her own fault." She said to the purplette, angering her further.

Instinctively Mal conjured a fire ball and threw it at the evil fairy, smirking as she saw she hit the older woman. Maleficent was beyond shocked that Mal had been able to use magic. The evil fairy attempted to conjure her own fire ball as she saw her daughter conjure another one, but the woman found she couldn't. With a laugh Mal threw another fire ball at the Mistress of All Evil. The purplette didn't know how long this continued on for, nor did Maleficent, but this was the sight Ben, Fairy Godmother and the others walked into.

"Go get Belle, Adam and Rosalie." The purplette ordered the group. Immediately Ben, Jane and Ellie went over to the three children. Fairy Godmother walked over to the purplette to attempt to calm her down and find out how she was using her magic.

"Mal? Stop." The Headmistress said.

Everyone could see the anger the teen was feeling. Shocking everyone in the room (except Maleficent) Mal responded "Hell no. She's going to pay for everything she's done." The older fairy was beyond shocked at the teens reaction and honestly wasn't sure how she could get the purplette to stop without the use of her magic.

Ben however knew exactly what he needed to do. But what shocked them all was as the teen King passed his son to Fairy Godmother Mal turned Maleficent to stone. She was about to throw a magic ball at the stone version of Maleficent when Ben wrapped his arms around his purplette beauty. Her magical aura immediately dimmed and the magic ball in her hand disappeared. "Calm down Mal. The kids are fine, so is Rosalie. Let's go home." He whispered to her.

Nodding Mal turned to face the other and smiled at the three infants in their arms. Walking towards them Mal was about to transport them away when she heard a familiar voice. "What have you done!?" Malice shouted at his twin sister as he walked into the room.

She couldn't stop the evil smile from spreading across her face as she turned to face her brother. "Just sending you a message. If you ever touch my children or god-daughter again you won't live to regret it." She stated before she transported her and the rest of the group off of the Isle and back home. Unaware that her twin brother was about to transport himself back to Auradon also.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	16. Reunited

After getting back to Auradon the group realized Mal had transported them to the hospital. Walking into the reception the group immediately followed, worried about what the purplette would do if she didn't get the answers she wanted. The purple haired Queen walked up to the receptionist. "What room is Princess Audrey in?" She asked/demanded to know.

The blonde receptionist looked up in shock upon hearing the royal's voice. "You majesty!" She said, shocked at the purplette's presence and the look of anger on her face. "Princess Audrey is on the third floor in room 381." The blonde said causing Mal to nod her thanks before turning and heading to the elevators. The others followed silently behind her in the hopes that she would release some of her anger.

As they entered the elevator Ben could see his wife shaking with her anger and immediately wrapped his arms around her, turning her so she was looking at the three infants in Fairy Godmother's, Jane's and Ellie's arms. "Relax Mal." He whispered to his purple haired wife. "The kids are safe and Maleficent isn't a threat to them any more. You need to calm down." He whispered, smiling and kissing Mal's cheek when he finally felt her body relax against his own.

Stepping off of the elevator on the third floor Mal noticed that Audrey's room was just to the left of them. Letting out a breath Mal turned to Ellie and carefully took her infant god-daughter from her arms. "I'll be back in a few minutes guys." She said, earning nods from everyone. Mal felt Ben place a hand on her lower back as he began to lead her to Audrey's hospital room. But she stopped outside the door and turned to face the group. "Look after them please." She practically begged them.

"Of course, Mal." Fairy Godmother responded with a small smile.

Nodding Mal reluctantly turned away from her twins and looked at the door that was separating her from Audrey and Jay. Mal gave one sharp nod to Ben who instantly knocked on the door with the hand not on his wife's lower back. "Come in." They heard both Jay and Audrey call out to them. They both smiled upon hearing Audrey's voice. She had been unconscious when they had last seen her so it was good for them to hear her voice once more.

The pair entered the room and immediately heard gasps as the couple saw who was in Mal's arms. With a smile Mal walked over to the brunette princess, handing Rosalie to her. "Someone wants to see her mommy and daddy." The purplette stated as Audrey held her daughter close.

Mal immediately felt Jay wrap his arms tightly around her. "My god Mal. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me and how happy you have made me." Jay said to his pseudo sister, happy to be reunited with his daughter again. He hugged Mal for a few minutes before walking over to his wife and daughter, finally able to hold his daughter for the first time.

"Mal, thank you so much." Audrey said as she smiled at the sight of Jay holding their daughter. The purplette felt Ben step up next to her as she smiled at the brunette princess. "I don't know how you got her back but thank you. I've been so worried about her and lost without her. What would we do without you." The brunette said.

Moving closer to the bed Mal hugged the brunette she considered her sister. "You don't have to thank me Audrey. I'm just glad you have your little girl back." She said, tightening her hold on the emotion teen. "I have to go make sure the twins are okay. I'll come back later okay?" She said as she released the brunette, who immediately nodded to her. Smiling Mal grasped Ben's hand and they left the room, letting the family have some time to themselves.

A broad smile spread across Mal's face as she walked out of the room and saw her babies still in the arms of Jane and Fairy Godmother. Smiling the King and Queen of Auradon walked over and took their children, Mal taking their son and Ben taking their daughter. After sharing a look Ben turned back to the group. "We're going to go check on Evie and Eva before going to see our parents. If you guys want to head back to the castle or Auradon Prep and get some sleep then that's fine with us." He said to Fairy Godmother, Jane and Ellie.

"Actually I wouldn't mind going back to the Castle and getting some sleep. As long as you two don't mind?" Ellie asked the royal couple as Jane nodded next to her. The pair of them looking more tired by the second.

"Of course we don't mind. You guys go get some rest. Thank you for everything you've done for us." Mal said to them and both Ellie and Jane turned to Fairy Godmother.

Smiling at her daughter and the princess Fairy Godmother said "Okay, I'll take you both to the castle so you can rest." She said. She then turned to Mal. "In the morning though I need a word with you Mal. It can wait until you are ready tomorrow. You need your rest as well so don't rush." She explained and Mal smiled as she nodded.

Both Mal and Ben watched as the Headmistress surrounded herself, Jane and Ellie in light blue smoke, transporting them to the castle so they could get some rest. The couple shared a kiss before heading off to find out where Evie, Eva and their parents were. They just hoped that the others were recovering as well as what Audrey seemed to be. If anything happened to one of them Mal would go hunting for her brother and make him pay. She has had enough of her twin thinking that he can hurt the people she loves and calls her family. The purplette was going to stop him if it was the last thing she did. She wouldn't let him continue what he has been doing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	17. Visiting Evie

Ben and Mal walked into Evie's hospital room first, hers being the closest to the reception they had gotten the room details from. The royal couple couldn't help but smile as they saw the blunette was awake and sat up in her bed. "Oh my god! You got them back!?" The blue haired ten exclaimed, joy filling her eyes as she looked at her best friends twins. She had been feeling extremely guilty about letting Maleficent, Malice and Jamie take little Belle.

Nodding Mal smiled down at her son and then over at her daughter before turning back to her best friend and pseudo sister. "Yeah. I went to the Isle and got them back. Rosalie is back with her parents as well. They're all safe and back home where they belong." She explained to the blunette. "Where's Doug?" The purplette asked, not liking the fact that her pseudo sister was alone.

"I sent him to get something to eat and drink. He hasn't left my side since before I woke up and he needs to eat and drink." Evie explained and both Ben and Mal smiled. That was just like Evie. She was in a hospital bed after being unconscious yet she was still worried about other people. "So the twins and Rosalie are okay? Nothing happened?" Evie questioned. Mal could see and sense the guilt the blunette was feeling.

Turning her head she noticed Ben had sat down and carefully handed Adam to him, so that he was holding both infants. She gently kissed both her children's heads before walking over to Evie's bed. "E, listen to me." She stated immediately gaining her best friends attention. "I know you feel guilty about Belle being taken, I can sense it from across the room. But you have to reason to be feeling guilty. You did everything you could to protect her and that's all I could ask of you." She explained. By the end of her short speech Evie was in tears, unable to keep her emotions at bay.

As the pair hugged Doug entered the room, happy to see that Ben and Mal had gotten their children back. "Mal? Why don't we let Evie rest for a while and we can come back in morning." The King suggested, earning a nod from his wife. Mal walked over to her husband and children, carefully taking her sleeping son from Ben's arms. With one last smile towards the blunette Mal and Ben left the room with their kids, Ben texting his father to ask how their mom was and telling him that they had got the twins back. He received a reply almost instantly and couldn't help but frown.

"Ben? What's wrong?" Mal asked, seeing the frown and worry written across her husbands face.

"I just got a text from dad." He stated gaining a worried look from the purple haired Queen. "He said that mom was still unconscious and that we should go home and get some sleep. He said that we may as well visit in the morning but if she wakes up before that he will ring us." Reluctantly Mal nodded and surrounded herself and Ben in a cloud of purple smoke transporting them home.

Ben looked around as the smoke cleared and smiled seeing they were in their bedroom. With a wave of her hand Mal summoned the two basinets from down stairs so they wouldn't have to be separated from the twins tonight. With smiles on their faces Mal and Ben gave the twins a bottle each and then settled their twins into their basinets, before quickly getting changed. Ben slipped into bed while Mal checked on the sleeping infants wanting to make sure they were still safe. Once she knew that the children were okay she climbed into bed and cuddled up to Ben, for the first time in a week feeling comfortable with the knowledge that her children were okay. The couple fell asleep wrapped in each others embrace hoping that things would soon go back to normal.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
